lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Dream
14 |attack_type = BLACK (1 - 3) |risk_level = TETH |death = yes |good_mood = 9 - 14 |norm_mood = 7 - 8 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |image2 = VoidDreamPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 2 |possess = yes |breach = yes|facility = yes}} "Please, eat my dreams." - Void Dream's Entry Void Dream (T-02-99) is a floating sheep or goat-like Abnormality. It possess a body with white fluffy fur and two eyes on it, one of green and other of purple color; a head of violet color, having 2 horns at each side in a spiral formation, along ears, a small pink nose and eyes that are always closed; has small legs below its body and a thin long tail. Ability Its special ability activates when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. It will decrease by 1 when getting a Bad Result. If an employee with Temperance Level 1 enters to its containment to work, at the end of the work, the employee will fall asleep on a cloud that appears from thin air and serves as a bed, and will never wake up, considered 'Dead'. When its Qliphoth Counter is depleted, the Abnormality will breach. It has a slow Movement Speed, low HP at 250 and doesn't attack directly. At different intervals of time, the Void Dream will shout around 4 sparkling balls of light at random directions, that will go through the facility, moving forward. If the lights hit an employee, the light will be consumed and the employee will fall asleep on a cloud, in their current position. Sleeping employees cannot move, react or be ordered to work or move. However, they can be wake up in this state by clicking on them several times or by receiving damage. Void Dream will return to its containment after some time has passed. Employees will not attack it when seeing it. If Void Dream receives damage, it will transform into a rooster creature, with the main body having still the previous form, with the eyes of the head open, showing pitch black eyes. Along that, the rooster will possess two legs with hooves and will start to walk instead of floating. It will roam the facility, often trying to reach any sleeping employees in the facility, and in different intervals of time, it will emit a scream that will deal minor White Damage to all the employees in the room, but will also wake up any sleeping employees. Employees woke up by this call will instantly panic. In this form, the Abnormality will continue to roam the facility and must be suppressed to return it back to its containment or by ending the day. Origin Part of its origin is currently unknown. Details Void Dream responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Insight, Instinct, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Void Dream's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-8 will cause it to feel Normal, and 9-14 will make it be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 1 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (14), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 2 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "An employee with under temperance level 2 fell asleep after finishing the work and never woke up." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was bad, Qliphoth counter has decreased." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When escaped, Void Dream's light puts every employee who are exposed to it asleep. They woke up when the manager shook them." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Void Dream returned to its containment unit after a while." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When this abnormality escaped, and suppression work was executed on it, it transformed and became extremely hostile. (This form is designated as Void Dream-1.)" * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "Void Dream-1 roared and inflicted White damage to the entire department. The employees who were asleep because of the abnormality's light woke up and panicked when they heard the roar." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This include its defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.5) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Weak (1.2) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +6 Unlocks an E.G.O. '''Gift 'Rapturous Dream'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Rapturous Dream'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +6 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Rapturous Dream |Damage = White 1-2 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "We must be awake. No sweet dreams are allowed here. This weapon shall wake those who are soaked in such illusions. The dawn will break, when the sound stops." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Rapturous Dream |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.7 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "Its soft wool is warm. It makes you drowsy. As rapturous it is, the bigger disappointment it gives. The thirst is severe when the dawn breaks, I wait for you with my eyes closed. You, who will never come." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +4 |Chance = 8 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story *"'I desire to sleep forever." "Do not awake me.'" *"An abnormality with goat’s fur and horns. It is not unique in regard of appearance aside from several eyes embedded on its body. Gaining information about this abnormality is deemed difficult due to its never-ending slumber." *"* This report illustrates how abnormality Void Dream’s ability to make people fall asleep affects employees. It seems we cannot utilize Void Dream’s ability to reduce mental damage of employees. Please read the followings. Vincent: Make it quick, please… I need to sleep. Counselor: Is it because of the abnormality? Vincent: Yes, something that looks like a sheep passed before my eyes and…I fell asleep. Since then, I’ve been like this. Counselor: Do you remember the dream you had back then? Vincent: I will never forget that dream. Counselor: Can you tell me about it as much as you can, please? Vincent: It was a happy, that’s all the words that I need to describe that dream. I even felt glad that I was working for this company. He, who I can’t see anymore, was with me… (Omitted) …I couldn’t get hold of myself after waking up because of that. Counselor: I see. I’ve been hearing about you from other employees recently. They say that all you do outside the working hour is sleeping. Can you tell me about it, please? Vincent: Didn’t you understand what I just said? I want to have that dream again. That dream where I was with him. Those happy moments… But I can’t no matter how I sleep. Counselor: …I see. I’d like to advise you to take some rest in your room. Vincent: …Every employee who woke up after hearing that abnormality’s sound went mad. People think it’s because they had a terrible nightmare, but it’s actually the other way around. The waking reality was so terrible that the soul gave up the reality. As you know, the time flows differently in dream. A mere instant in reality equals eternity in dreams. If Void Dream puts me into sleep once again, then I may have that wonderful dream again. Counselor: …I’ll prescribe some medicine. You will fall asleep. Please, take some rest. Also, you are not allowed to enter containment chambers. After the session, employee Vincent disobeyed the safety order and was found dead in Void Dream’s containment chamber." *"A demon must change its form to deceive. A demon must show sweet dreams to deceive. A crack is caused in human minds when they’re shown a dream they were yearning for. A demon doesn’t miss this chance and bring them to their doom. Don’t say complicated things, don’t say such scary words. I just want to give people happy dreams, the dreams that they want. Those who had my dreams always return to me. So, close your eyes…" *"In the dream, you brightly smiled, and we chatted so lively. In the waking world, I realized that you no longer existed, and I was empty as much as I was happy. I forced myself to sleep, but every morning I realize that the world does not change. I think that’s when my soul started to crumble. I’ve been only acting to look okay, while my soul is shattered into pieces since that day. My yearning for you has become too big, I can’t go back to old myself again. Counseling, rest…All meaningless. I spent days agonizing until I came to realization. It baited me as a price of taking away my nightmares. It left me in the void, to make me return to it. Then I am lost to it. I don’t want to know anything anymore. Please, eat my dreams." Flavour Text * "Void Dream is always sleeping in the containment chamber." * "Void Dream's dream is sublime. It shows everything." * "Void Dream gives happy dreams, but his happiness is unreachable and chips away hope." * "'I always wanted to sleep. I want to have a happy dream.'" Trivia * This Abnormality along Grave of Cherry Blossoms are part of the Abnormality ideas made by the Japanese Translation team of the game. * It could represent hypnophobia, the fear of falling asleep. Gallery VoidDreamContainment.png|Void Dream's containment VoidDreamDeadEmployee.png|An employee sleeping inside the containment, considered 'Dead' VoidDreamBreaching.png|Breaching VoidDreamCasting.png|Casting lights around itself VoidDreamEmployeeFallingAsleep.png|An agent falling asleep VoidDreamEmployeeSleeping.png|Employee sleeping VoidDreamEmployeeWakingUp.png|The agent waking up VoidDreamRooster.png|Void Dream-1 (Rooster Form) VoidDreamRoosterCall.png|Doing its area attack VoidDreamDetailsUnlocked.png|Void Dream's details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Trauma Category:Animal